Bitter they are, Harder they fall
by ReggyReags
Summary: "Why should I take your pity?" "It's not pity I offer you Tom, it's salvation." What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? It's kind of a songfic, but not TOO fruity. Tom/OC. Personally, I don't think there are enough Tom fics out there.
1. Unnatural Selection

Unnatural Selection

_The musings of a teenage girl: Natural Selection my butt. Face it; sometimes fate just picks on us. Call it voodoo, magic, karma it's there. This story is about the truth: That sometimes no matter what your efforts exerted, some people are just meant to be screwed._

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling (insert clever, witty retort) Yadda, yadda, yadda we've all heard it before**

A cloaked figure stalked through the night passing streetlight after streetlight on a quiet street, drawing the light into him as if he beckoned the tiny, glowing orbs. He reached his destination stopping at a quaint, stone house with a sensible vehicle in the driveway and he stood swaying on the front porch. Under the porch light the figure came into view, and a bearded young man with a small bundle clutched to him looked as if he were giving whatever conundrum was plaguing him a second thought. He looked around, contemplating if he were at the correct house. He took a step back, examining the adjacent houses trying to find a clue as to his current location. A noise from a home across the way stirred him out of his thoughts, and he knew he didn't have much time. He looked into the stone home's front window to find a man around thirty chasing after a three year old boy in what looked like to be a living room, and a woman walk in to chastise them at their noise level and general rough housing. The man gave the bundle that was now stirring from it's slumber a warm smile and whispered an endearing promise of safety that was lost into the pitch black darkness of the night.

" I promise we will meet again, my dear Alastrina."

The man set down the swaddled lump onto the welcome mat of his earlier fixation, and rang the doorbell. He stalked off into the darkness leaving just as silently as he arrived.

Michael Brightman lunged at his son just as his wife, Norma busted into the room to chastise their rough housing.

"Michael Jordan Brightman, what are you thinking? Grappling with a three year old? You have got to be kidding me," her face growing purple from anger.

"Come on norm! Alex is dying to join kickboxing; he'd be great at it. Look at what I've taught him." Michael countered. Alexander and his father both bobbed and weaved, until one of Alex's kicks strayed to his dad's groin. His father instantly crumpled in pain, his eyes watering.

"Serves- _Ah ha ha_- you right- _ha ha_- you idiot- _ah ha ha_!" Norma was in a fit of giggles rolling on the floor of their quiet suburban living room. Making the move from the hustle and bustle of New York to the cute, quiet suburbs of central texas was definitely the best decision of her life. She decided to make the move not only for her benefit, but also for her unborn child's future. New York was no place to be raised, and she and Michael knew as soon as they found she was with child they needed a change of pace. She mused in her head if she hadn't gotten pregnant she'd still be living a fast paced life of an actress trying to make it big in the big apple. A loud pop followed by the doorbell roused her from her daydreams.

"Oh no honey, don't worry I'll get that," she giggled knowing Michael was in no condition to stand let alone greet company. She composed herself and opened the door, but was surprised to see that no one was there. She was about to shrug it off and rejoin her fallen husband when she heard a small mewling sound. She looked around to only be startled by an innocent giggle. She looked down to see a baby swaddled in a purple blanket. She picked up the baby to further inspect it, and Norma found that she was staring into intelligent, big, round hazel orbs that had a gravitational pull to rival that of the moons. Dark curls framed the baby's round face, and the baby couldn't seem to keep its hair out of its mouth. The only clue as to why this fallen angel had graced her with her presence was a small note written on thick, expensive paper with an elegant scrawl that read:

" _Alastrina Adonia Dumbledore"_

And under that it read:

_Please_ _heed_ _my every word as it is of importance beyond your reckoning. This is my only offspring, and she is of great importance to all of mankind. She must not know of her true identity. Let her take your surname, but do not lie to her. Let her know you are not your biological parents, but love her all the same. I will arrive on her sixteenth birthday. I will be forever indebted to you. _

_Keep her safe_

The note was signed A.P.W.B.D. Norma's inspection of her new found friend was interrupted by her husband's annoyed voice growling, wondering who was at the door at this hour, and instantly he was captivated at the angel in his wife's arms.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell me?"


	2. Birthday Wishes

Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.**

The droning of an alarm clock woke newly sixteen-year-old Allie from her slumber. As she fumbled for her snooze button her dad barged into her room, crooning to her his best imitation of Marilyn Monroe's sensual birthday song.

" Really dad, you couldn't forget that it's my birthday for once? It's an ungodly hour on a Saturday morning. I honestly envy Molly Ringwald."

"Really Al? I am hurt you don't share my enthusiasm," her dad said faking hurt.

" No, it's not that dad it's just I had a late night and" she trailed off, immediately regretting saying what she said.

"Oh? And how exactly late were you up? And where were you young lady?" his entire demeanor changed in an instant.

"Dad, come on let's not cry over spilt milk. After all, it's my birthday and" again she was interrupted, this time by her mother beckoning them to come downstairs for breakfast.

"We will not forget this discussion, and don't you for one second think this conversation is over. Come down for breakfast before your mother throws a tantrum" he ruffled her hair and nearly tripped down the stairs on his way down.

"_Poor dad_," Allie thought to herself. He never has been all that graceful, but thankfully her mom had enough poise for the both of them, ten fold. She smiled to herself, thinking how perfect they were together. She was the fire to his ice, always balancing out his vices with her beauty, charm, and intelligence. She was forcefully ejected from her thoughts when she stumped her foot on her laptop. She opened said device and skimmed the page it was currently rested on. She really needed to stop reading so much fan fiction; it was consuming her weeknights when she should probably be out partying. Then again, how could she resist? Her favorite character was Draco Malfoy, but her mother often chided her for being so childish and imaginative. She couldn't help it really; she had always felt a pull to the magical world of Rowling's. She had to admit, she was a complete potter nerd. She closed that tab, and managed to weave through the chaotic mess that was her bedroom floor.

She was bombarded by her older brother Alex asking if they could go skating for her birthday at the mall, and she could only oblige him. The irony of her big, hulk-like brother begging her in a deep baritone voice if they could do something as trivial as ice-skating was all too cute in her eyes, and she couldn't help but indulge him even it were her birthday. Her sixteenth birthday. Probably the most important birthday she would ever have. She caught her parents looking at her with an almost sad look that scared her. That look you give someone when you know there in trouble, but your not allowed to say anything. It was unsettling, to say the least. Her mom caught her eye, and Allie watched as she plastered her smile she only used when Pop-pop and Maw-maw came over.

"Before you and Alex go out, me and your dad have something for you. I know you said you didn't want gifts, but I couldn't help but splurge. It's just one gift, and don't worry it's not a car," her mom ducked into the pantry and came out with something tucked behind her arms.

" I know you already have one, but I thought maybe an improvement would help you. So, happy birthday baby girl," she pulled from behind her back a beautiful, dark red, Martin guitar with the name "Alastrina" printed on the neck of the magnificent instrument. Allie's eyes watered and a flood of emotion took her by surprise. Such extravagance made it feel like her parents were saying goodbye, but regardless she accepted her gift and hugged her mom and dad all the same.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect." And it really was. It blew her old fender out of the water. Allie had taken up music when she was around seven partly because she was having a tough time getting along with the other kids. They were afraid of her really, of the things she was capable of but none of that was her fault. Coincidences, occurrences here and there had the neighborhood whispering every time the Brightman's had a family outing. The old residences would gossip, warning that wherever the Brightman girl went, mischief went. _I swear, you blow a birdbath up once or twice and you're a pariah around here_, she thought. The thing that had bothered the old folk's were not that she had a violent tendency with bathing places of the avian sort, but that she carried out such tomfoolery without being within ten feet of the affected yard. Now, in her sixteenth year even, the elderly Robinson's would only scowl and shake their heads at her in dislike from the safety of their front porch swing.

. _Eh_, she thought, _who needs old geezer's approval anyway?_

She trudged up the stairs to put up her birthday gift in her room, and after getting ready for her outing with Alex; she checked her reflection in her full-length mirror. She was taller than most girls at just about 5'8", and her long dark curls fell to about her mid back. She had a pout to rival that of Movie star's, and her cheekbones were high and angular. Her best feature were her eyes, which were a regal, almond shape. The color was what was captivating though, the edge of her iris was rimmed with a deep jade green followed by a mint green and then just around the pupil bursted the brightest orange in odd places. She had to admit she had her fair share of attention from the opposite sex, but she never had really taken any proposal's seriously. She had kept her innocence and regretted to admit she was rather inexperienced in that field. She had just tried to apply a few coats of her favorite mascara when a voice behind her made her leap with surprise.

"Alastrina, I cannot believe how much you have grown."


	3. Letting Go

Rushed Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.**

_"Okay Allie, it's probably just Alex. You know he likes to sneak up on you. Calm down you silly girl, and turn around."_

Allie turned to scold her brother for sneaking up on her, only to nearly choke on her insult at the sight of a strange bearded man in her room. She quickly turned back around and closed her eyes.

"_Oh my god, ZZ top is standing here in my room, looking like he belongs here. He doesn't look dangerous, but just on the safe side inch your way to the can of mace on your desktop."_

At her deer in the headlight look, the man spoke: "Alastrina, my dear you'd think you'd know when your own father spoke. It's been a long time since we were last together, please allow me to explain and properly introduce myself. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am your father. Please let me show you," at this he pulled a wand out and muttered a strange word, but immediately she saw images in her mind as if they were her own memories. A man who had the same colored eyes as hers, and the same strange bearded man rolling in the grass with a baby she knew to be herself. The next scene was the pair being giggled at after the babe pulled roughly on the man's scraggly beard. A fleeting memory of a woman who looked less than human, with glowing skin basking in the moonlight surrounded by woodland and shrubbery. Then finally the memory was of the man outside on the front porch of her own front porch with the baby in his arms, and his eyes shone with a sadness of a father giving up the only thing that mattered to him.

Allie sat down on her bed, seriously confused. "So what you mean to tell me Mr. Dumbledore, is that you are my father and I you daughter?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, my dear. That is exactly what I mean to tell you. You are the last of a long line of proud and powerful Dumbledore's. You are a witch, and a very powerful one at that if I have anything to do with it."

Allie pondered for a second. "Does this mean I'm British?" She sounded less concerned about a fictional character from a magic book bein gher biological father and more concerned with the fact she might be british.

Her father smiled. "Yes, your are in fact one half British. I have come to bring you back into the magical world where you belong. I hid you with this kind muggle family to protect you from-"

Allie interrupted. "From Gellert Grindelwald. Or Voldemort? I know all about the magical world, I've read all the Harry Potter books at least seven times each."

"What do you mean you've read the Harry Potter books?"

She showed him her collection that she was so proud of. Yet instead of sharing in her enthusiasm, he recoiled and was looking worried.

Her dad paced, thinking a quick course of action to take. "This complicates things greatly. Right now Voldemort is at the peak of his power, and with these books he could possibly be unstoppable. Alastrina, please tell me what is the outcome of these books- Wait! No I mustn't know, that may stop me from making crucial decisions. Think Albus."

Seeing her newfound dad so stressed wearing a hole in her carpet from pacing was not a way she wanted to start their relationship. "Listen, this is what we'll do. You take me to Hogwarts, you give me a crash course on how to be a witch, and then we find a way for you to send me back in time to 1943. That's when tom is in his sixth year, the same as mine. He doesn't start killing until the end of seventh year, which gives me a year and a half to persuade him to sway from the dark side. It won't be as if we won't ever see each other again either, because you'll be a professor, and let's get real you can pass as my dad even fifty odd years back, your ancient dude. No offense."

Albus could only smile at his brilliant daughter. "Oh none taken my dear but are you sure this will work, even in his sixth year tom is a cruel, heartless child."

At this Allie laughed. "Come on, I got enough Dumbledore in me to charm my way to a wizard's heart. I read enough fan fiction, what's the worst thing that can happen."

"Well, charm you do have. What is fan fiction?" With a wave of his wand all of her belongings were in a trunk, and her two guitars were shrunk to fit in her pocket.

Allie openly gaped. "Okay, that's the first thing you're going to teach me." She gave a longing look to her doorway, and Albus knew she worried about her foster family.

" I took the liberty of _obliviating _them, even if you said good bye they wouldn't have any earthly idea who you were, my dear," he said sadly.

Allie let one lone tear roll down her cheek, and wiped it from the crease of her mouth. "Yeah, I figured."

Albus gently grabbed allie's arm, and apparated them away. And with that they were gone.

After two entire months of constant "Witch 101," her dad was seriously getting on Allie's last nerve.

"Come now, Alastrina, Tom won't be impressed by simple hexes and incantations. Wand less and wordless magic will make an impression. Focus. Again"

One day, after one too many jelly legs jinxes; she stood up slowly and sent an _Incendio _directly at her father without even a sound warning. His beard caught fire, and to her enjoyment he looked genuinely panicked as his beloved facial hair sat ablaze. To her discontent he put out the small fire, and then with a hearty chuckle confessed, " I think your ready."

As she made the preparations to be sent back nearly fifty years in the past, she reflected on the odd turn her life had taken in the past month. She not only found out she was a witch, but she was the daughter of the greatest wizard of all time. She would be sent on a mission that would not only save many lives, but would directly benefit the wizarding community. To find out something that was as big a deal to her as Harry Potter was actually real continually amazed her. The fact that Albus was her father surprised her to, because she always thought he was sort of gay.

She would travel back to the forties to persuade the darkest wizard of all time to change his path of destruction and death subsequently savings thousands of lives in a (Not so) fictional world invented by a British woman all before she is of age. Yeah, but, uh no big deal!

"Alastrina, I cannot impress on your more you do not have to do this. If at any time you feel in danger you come straight to me. Don't forget as soon as you get there you find me, and you give me this letter. You must remember you story; your name is Alastrina Adonia Dumbledore. I am your father; Grindelwald killed your mother. You never knew her, but her name was Persephone Iris Vanima. I sent you to America with distant relatives of your mothers' to keep you safe from Grindelwald. I decided to bring you back to Hogwarts, because I caught wind Grindelwald found out of your whereabouts. You will finish your magical education at Hogwarts."

"Yes dad I remember, let's get this over with before I change my mind."

And with that Albus gave his daughter a kiss on the top of her head, and stood back in his office to get one last look of his daughter. He would never tell her, but it killed him letting her go only a month after reuniting with her. He did smile at his handy work though. In the middle of his office was a circle drawn in chalk and ancient symbols rapped around her. This specific ritual used to propel Alastrina into the past had consumed many nights for Albus during the past month, but he was sure he had perfected. He began chanting the necessary incantations whilst simultaneously weaving intricate patterns in the air with his wand. A slight breeze blew through the room even though no windows were open. As a glow began to rise from the patterns on the floor a loud, wailing sound rose louder and louder and he reminded Allie of late nights in her old room in her old house with her old family when trains would lurch past her window and keep her up all night. She was brought back to reality by a pressure, and at first it started at her bellybutton but gradually it made its way though to her entire body before she was spiraling into a dark tunnel.

Albus's face lit up, with one last farewell to his daughter. "If when you reach your destination your are missing any… body parts, do not report to me but immediately go to the hospital wing."

Albus's last image of his daughter was her look of total shock and confusion. With a small chuckle he stood staring at the spot she had been standing at only minutes before. He allowed one tear to rolling down his wrinkled, weathered face before it disappeared into his massive beard.


	4. Rising to the Occasion

Rising to the Occasion

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling

Allie was in trouble.

She had no idea how long she had been tumbling through this funnel of time, and she had no way of telling if she was getting any closer (or farther) to the end than when she started. She was however, ever aware that the funnel that had her trapped was currently contracting growing tighter and tighter until she was almost unable to breathe. The feeling she was currently experiencing was so peculiar, she could only compare it to the time when she was trapped in an undercurrent when she was swimming during her family's vacation fours years ago. Right when she was about to give up hope, her brother pulled her up just in time. She suddenly became aware of a light in the distance, growing brighter and brighter. She mused in her head how she was going to persuade Tom to give up evil, cold turkey. _Hmmmmm, maybe there's a twelve step program for evil, _she thought. She then realized she had only packed clothes from the nineties and forty's fashion did not sit well with her. _To hell if I'm going to wear penny loafers and do the Madison. As soon as hell freezes over. Twice. And pigs ply. Oh, and Voldemort grows a nose. Then, she might consider it. _She was instantly pulled out of her inner monologue by a pair of strong arms anchoring her to the ground. _Ground? Oh, thank the lord. Let's hope I made it into 1943._

When she regained consciousness, she was aware of two dark questioning eyes glaring at her. "Well, I know I may be a bit of an eye sore with my current state of distress, but if looks could kill I'd be dead." The boy scowled in confusion. _Oh god, did I say that out loud?_

"Are you daft? Who are you? And where did you come from?"

_Cheeky. _"It's only an expression, calm yourself. My name is Alastrina. And why does my origin concern you? Who are you, Mr. Formalities?" _Ha, sarcasm. Good one allie. _She drank in the boy's being. He was tall and lanky. Muscular and lean with a permanent scowl embedded on his face. He was waxy, sickly pale with dark hair and dark eyes to contrast nicely. His eyes, being as dark as they were, had a depth that she couldn't place. His hair was wave after wave of deep-brown chocolate curls, and she resisted the urge to play with it. _He's kind of cute. He could be my great, great grandpa but he's cute._

The boy's scowl deepened. "Miss Alastrina, your origin's became my concern when you fell on top of me during my rounds. How rude of me, I implore your forgiveness. My name is Tom. Tom Riddle. " The boy bowed.

Oh god, I expected to see young voldy, but not this soon. Think, think. Come off as mysterious, and whatever you do don't call him Voldemort. The boy gave a look of expectance. Oh shoot, say something, he's expecting you to say something.

"Yeah, sorry for falling on you. I haven't exactly mastered the whole concept of landing yet. I'm working on it though. (At this, she got a smirk.) Well, Mr. Riddle I cannot say I have not enjoyed your company immensely, but I must request you escort me to Professor Dumbledore's office, I have urgent business to tend to." Formal, keep's him guessing, nice.

At the mention of my dad's name, the smirk, which so quickly graced his face, disappeared, and was replaced by cold indifference. " Yes, of course Miss Alastrina." He offered her his arm, which she looked at with shock, then recovering took it and with that they were walking through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. The walk seemed hours long, only because the physical contact with Voldy was even more awkward than it should have been because he refused to make even the smallest sound. They finally made it to a worn, grainy door with which Tom alerted our presence with three, quick knocks. The door opened, and Albus's warm smile greeted them.

"Ah, Tom, to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit to?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Miss Alastrina requested your audience and I could only oblige. I will finish my rounds if you don't mind." Tom nodded to my father, and then to me. He quickly disappeared into the darkness of the corridors.

She turned to greet my young father for the first time. "Professor Dumbledore, please let me introduce myself. My name is Alastrina Adonia Dumbledore, and I am your daughter. And I was raised in America, so I will have no tea with you tonight."

My father chuckled his throaty laugh. "So you must be a time traveler? Please sit dear, let me ask your surname?

She pondered at his question. " Uhhhhh, Dumbledore? Duh. My mom's last name is Vanima though, if that's what you mean."

Albus paled considerably. " Oh dear. Well, let me tell you, you are a splitting image of your mother."

She heard something in his voice, but decided to wait until later to ask about it. "Why thank you dad, even though I never knew my mom, but thanks. I was instructed to give you this letter; it'll fill in the gaps that I probably will leave out. Let me give you the main idea, Tom Riddle is bad. Like, really bad. We're talking Adolph Hitler and Gellert Grindelwald had a baby, and that baby drank gasoline. Take that and shake that baby, times that by ten, and you got Voldemort on a good day. That's what he'll go by eventually. It's an abbreviation for "Velour de la mort." It roughly translates to "Flight of death." My goal is to show Tommy a good time, make him forget evil and all that bad stuff. Hopefully, in the process I can mold the whole House of Slytherin into a better way of thinking. I'm not entirely sure I can do it, but I have faith in the witty charm I got from my father."

He smiled, graciously. "Well my dear, with that I cannot argue. You are to be sorted in Slytherin, to get you closer to Tom. If at any time you are threatened you must come to me immediately. As it is very late, you may go to your room in the dungeons shortly, but first we have a few matters at hand. First, I must introduce you to Headmaster Dippet before breakfast. Second, we will be announced as father and daughter tomorrow at breakfast. Last, you will be allowed to go into Hogsmeade this weekend to get whatever supplies you require. Alright, it's late enough as it is, let me take you to your room in the Slytherin dorms."

As he led her down an ever-winding path of moving staircases, Allie could not help but stare at her wonderful predicament. She was in the school she had read and fantasized about for years, next to the man that was her father and happened to be the greatest magical force in the world, and was walking down to the dungeon to go and hangout with the snakes. Oh man, I need to come off as mysterious tonight. Then tomorrow, they'll know Dumbledore is my dad. Not only will I be the professor's daughter, but also I'm an American- raised blood-traitor. I am going to be the topic of conversation for a while. I can use this to my advantage in enticing tom, she thought.

She had been wondering something all day, but finally plucked up enough courage to voice it. "Dad, am I a pureblood? Not that it matters, I just want to be able to tell everyone else the truth."

Her father spoke. "If I am not mistaken, you are technically a 'pureblood'. However, you are not…um, completely human per se. Your mother is a beautiful, powerful deity in the el... err...umm… in another magical community. I was unaware we were to have a…err, umm, 'romantic' relationship until I met you my dear. Now, off to bed stories can come later. I can't have my only heir walking around like inferi on her first day of school. The password to the common room is 'Power.'"

She scowled. "How original. Slick gits." She didn't let him see she was a little scared about hearing the news of her not being 100% human.

He laughed at her exercise of English swear words. "Alastrina, don't do this to satisfy some strange, sick curiosity-"

Allie interrupted. "You know dad, a wise man once said, 'Curiosity is not a sin... But we should exercise caution with our curiosity.'" Her voice imitated his, deep and raspy.

He looked confused. "What idiot said that, my dear?"

She giggled. "You dad. Now stop worrying and go to sleep. I'll be fine. Goodnight."

After he departed, she turned into a portrait of a handsome, aristocratic young man with a deep scowl. He smiled a haughty smile, and winked at her making her feel dirty.

His deep drawl scared her. "Password?"

"Power."

The door opened, and her heart pounded. She walked straight into the common area, and was surprised to see how many people were just lounging around. You know, for some reason I thought they'd be lurking in the darkness somewhere, them being sly, conniving, foul little pricks. Oh god, that blonde one winked and me. Do something.

She rolled her eyes, and followed a girl with a dark, brutal short haircut into the girl's rooms. She managed to ignore all of the attention she got from the common area, mostly from guys, and stormed into her shared dorms when she didn't see tom.

The girl with the brutal short hair approached her. "Hello, what's your name?"

Allie turned to face all the curious faces, which included twins, two girls with shockingly black hair, a red head, two brunettes, and the girl currently holding her hand.

"Hello everyone, my name is Alastrina Adonia Dumbledore."

She had expected questions, but what she got was a room full of shocked gaping faces.

She shuffled nervously. "Umm, not everyone speak at once."

Most of the girls laughed. The shorthaired girl talked for the whole lot. "I am sorry, but it's not often we get new students to Slytherin and Professor Dumbledore is known for being… Lenient towards muggles. Please, allow me to introduce myself, Alicia Nott at your service. The blonde is Adelphia Yaxley. The twins are Isabella and Padilla Crabbe. That brunette is Cassiopeia Black, the other Adele Parkinson. The two girls with the charcoal hair are Eileen Prince and Wilfreda Vaisey. And the ginger is Lillian Weasly, but everyone calls her little red."

She giggled at the girl's nickname. "Well, what do you crazy girls do for fun around her?"

Lillian answered. "Well, before you showed up, we were drinking and hanging out in the common room."

Hmmmmm. Think back to the goblet of fire, what did dad say? "The power of musi…" Oh my god, why haven't I thought of that before! It's perfect. She wondered if the girls would mind her tagging along with their little band of merry snakes. "Say, do you think we could go back down and unwind, it's been a long day."

Alicia looked surprised. "Oh, we didn't think you'd be up to it, but of course. Do you want to unpack first?"

"Yes, please, thank you."

Alicia began to help her unpack her trunks. "So where are you from, I haven't seen you around?"

Allie rummaged through her pockets until she found her tiny suitcase. "Yeah, my dad is kind of overprotective, so he placed me with a muggle family in America to grow up with. I miss them so much." She placed her tiny trunk on her bed, and then cast a Finite on it. It returned to its normal size, and from it she removed her new guitar.

Alicia look stunned at the news. "Muggles? Dirty, filthy muggles raised you?"

Allie was livid. "You know, all my life I wondered what the hell was ya'lls problem. Why do ya'll hate muggles so much? What makes them so different then you? You know, some preferences I can understand, but can any of you girls say you've ever even met a muggle. Huh, can you?" Her southern accent leaked in to her voice whenever she was extremely upset, like she was now.

Lillian spoke up. "I…I-I have. My family was on vacation in Egypt, and his name was Garrett. He was my first kiss, and I still wonder why, if he was so dirty and bad, why he didn't look like it or act like it.

Allie was impressed. "Because he wasn't. Take it firsthand from me; there is no difference between any of you and a muggle. Except magic. And that only makes us cooler." The room settled into an awkward silence after her outburst. She figured for her plan to work she would just need to play a couple of riffs until she impressed someone or they got over her tirade. With magic, she placed her belongings in their respected places and sat on her bed faking boredom. As soon, as she strummed the first chord, she got a chime of questions about this strange instrument. They wanted to know what it was, why it was so small, and if she played it BY HERSELF. She grinned at all their amazement, and silently blessed Adele when she suggested, "Why don't you bring it downstairs and show us how to work it?"

Her answer was cordially indifferent. "Why, that sounds lovely."

Allie would become Alastrina, and she would play the part. Yet, instead of rising to the occasion she would show the pureblood prudes what they were missing in the muggle world. And she would use a medium that had yet to fail her. She would work her way into the hearts of these aristocrats with the one thing she had left to her, and only her: music.

So, I know it's going somewhat slow but bear with me. I think the first song is being introduced next chapter. I'll put it up when it's done. Thanks. LOTS OF LOVE.

So, I know it's going somewhat slow but bear with me. I think the first song is being introduced next chapter. I'll put it up when it's done. Thanks. LOTS OF LOVE.


	5. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.**

Allie descended the staircase of the Girls' dorms into the belly of the beast. With everyone staring at least she had taken time to cast a hair-curling spell, and apply a little bit of makeup. She held in her hands her guitar, her only lifeline to the 'real' world. Really, the only thing convincing her that everything around her was real and not some reaction to shellfish. Everyone seemed to stop and stare even harder (If that was possible) as she confidently strode into the sitting area, and sat next to Alicia on the couch. She started by showing the girls a few warm ups her first music teacher, , taught her. The girls, as well as the boys were amazed at such a simple action. She caught eye contact with the boy who had previously winked at her, and she further inspected him while playing her favorite chord. He had well managed blonde hair, which was currently mussed up and falling into his face. She was debating on whether or not he could be a Malfoy when Riddle walked into the room; apparently back from his rounds as Prefect. He walked towards the group of awe struck teenagers, and took a seat now opposite of Allie. She blushed under his gaze.

At the end of her practice session, he spoke. "Miss Alastrina what an unparalleled delight to see you twice in the same night. I see you are entertaining my housemates, I wonder if would play us something as a testament to your musical genius." Everyone shifted their stare from Riddle to Allie and looked just as surprised as her that he was communicating at all.

_A challenge. I have to knock his socks off, come off as brooding and mysterious. Maybe a little needy and hurt too. _" That is a honor I dream not of," she said sarcastically, playing along with his charade of formalities," but if you don't think me too presumptuous, I will indulge your request."

Tom replied by a languid nod of his head.

Crap, crap, crap. Definitely a lovey song. Has to be angsty too. Madonna of course, but I only met Tom once before, I don't want to scare him away. All of her songs come off as stalkish and fangirly… Ah ha! Perfect song. Thanks Madonna.

She began to strum while visibly straining to remember the words. She sang:

"_Haven't we met, you're some kind of beautiful stranger._

_You could be good for me, _

_I've had the taste for danger._

_If I'm smart then I'll run away, _

_But I'm not so I'll guess I'll stay._

_Heaven forbid, I'll take my chance_

_On a beautiful stranger._

_Da-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum beautiful stranger._

_Da-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum beautiful stranger._

_I looked into your eyes, _

_And my world came tumbling down._

_You're the devil in disguise,_

_And that's why I'm singing this song to you."_

As she finished her last quavering note, and looked up to see the room had stopped moving, and everyone was hanging onto her every movement.

The white-blonde boy was the first to break the silence. "Bloody hell."

Alastrina giggled, blushing at the boy's appreciation. She had to admit, she was pretty good at performing because it came naturally. She went to sit by the boy, and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Alastrina Adonia." She purposefully left out her last name, the rest would find out soon enough who she was.

The boy took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Your middle name suits you- 'beautiful'. My name is Abraxas Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

_YES! A malfoy. The gods must truly love me. _", charmed. Now, unfortunately I must bid you goodnight." She bowed her slightly, and hugged all of her new found friends. She stopped in front of Tom. "You see tom I would hug you, but I get the feeling if I were to show you any sign of affection, feed you after midnight, accidentally get water on you, or bring you out into the daylight, you might just burst into flames and melt. So, on that thought, goodnight." She bowed slightly. _Ha, suck it._

And then he did the most unbelievable, ghastly thing she could imagine him doing.

He laughed. A low, throaty chuckle. A scary sound, almost like wind blowing through a barren cemetery. She felt her eyes grow big, as she took in the shocked faces of her fellow housemates.

Tom was the only one who dared to speak. "Oh, Alastrina I dare say you don't share your father's views on humor. Goodnight." He bid her goodnight with a slight inclination of his head.

Oh god, he knows Dumbledore is my dad. Sneaky little prat. I'll have to be a little more careful with my secret keepers next time. Or maybe, he's just stealthy and very resourceful. Regardless, better keep a close watch. She settled into her bed that night with a grin on her face. She realized something right there, lying in her bed. This was the beginning of the end. Tom Marvalo Riddle was the end of life, as she knew it.

The last conscious thought she had that night before she succumbed to sleep's embrace was that she had to win this fight of good vs. evil. Because evil was stupid.

**Yeaaaaaaah! Song was "Beautiful Stranger," By Madonna. First of many songs… This is a songfic after all! Next chapter is going to be… interesting, new sexy character. And I'm not quite sure what I want to do with young, sexy Filch…. Anywho, I'll put up quite a few chapters when I get some time. **

**XOXO **

**-Ella Mentry**


	6. Promises, promises

Promises, promises

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.

NOTE: For all of you potter nerds like me who like the role-playing forums, check out "Durmstrang Reloaded." It's a small site, but it's growing. Thanks.

The morning passed by uneventfully for Allie, until her dad stopped her just as she was filling her mouth with oatmeal.

"No, no, no missy, we're going to see the headmaster before breakfast."

Albus led her out of the great hall that was barren, save four other early risers (All from Ravenclaw), through another impossible maze of staircases and into a smaller room where all the faculty members where. A man with a tall pointed hat sat at the end of the table. He wore whimsical, brightly colored robes, and a dreamy smile. He reminded Allie of her dad later in life, from the movies. Her throat tightened involuntarily when she thought of his last years. The man in front of them was talking to a motherly, plump witch and was oblivious to Albus and his daughter.

The witch spoke louder than their previously hushed whisper. "Armando, I think you have company." She must have been the healer because she gathered a armful of potions and bounce away, uncharacteristically.

The elder wizard look overly enthusiastic. "Albus, what a delight. And who might this radiant young witch be?"

Albus smiled, a genuine smile. "This is the new student I was telling you about. She also happens to be my daughter, Alastrina Adonia Dumbledore. I was hoping you might introduce her at breakfast, as I took the liberty of sorting her into her house. She is the newest addition to Slytherin."

Dippet turned to Allie. "Well, I would be delighted to do introduce you but first me and your father have some pressing business to tend to. I trust you can find your way back to the great hall?"

Allie was hesitant. "Actually, I'm not exactly sure-"

A husky voice from behind her saved her. "You know, pardon me gentleman I was just about to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and I would be honored to accompany Miss Dumbledore."

She turned to the origin of the voice, and what she saw stopped her train of thought. A young man, around her age, that was wearing a mix of muggle and wizarding clothes smiled at her. He had muscles from obvious manual labor, his hair was skillfully messy, and his eyes were a chocolate hue she didn't know existed. She had to literally close her eyes to stop from gawking. _.God. This guy looks like Ryan Reynolds. I don't remember him from the movies or the books. I think I'd remember THAT!_

Dippet looked appreciative, but Albus was wary. After all, who would send their newfound, hormonal teenage daughter with the incarnation of sex appeal? Dippet saw his hesitation. "Oh dear me, I can't believe I forgot to introduce you to our new caretaker's apprentice. Albus, allow me to introduce you to Mr. Argus Filch. This strapping young lad is of relation to my Uncle-" This seemed to abate Albus as he smiled a farewell and strolled alongside the headmaster.

_It's Filch. Eww, Eww, Eww. But, he's so hot…. But he's filch! _She remembered him in the movies. Time had not been nice to him, but his current state of being was dreamy. She turned to introduce herself, to find he was closer than she had expected. A lot closer.

The object of her attention spoke. "I hope you don't mind me escorting you, Miss Alastrina."

She laughed. "Why would I?"

He had the humility to look ashamed. "Well, I thought you would have heard by nowm gossip is prevalent in your housemates' agenda. I'm not really even a wizard." He mumbled the last part, ashamed.

She remembered his 'Little problem'. "Oh yeah, you're a squib. So, do you like being caretaker?" She tried starting a little conversation as they were walking down the halls.

He looked surprised. "How did you know I'm a squib?" He looked like he was about to cry, but he still looked adorable.

_Crap! Can I be a seer? No, best just play it off. _She decided to fake injury. "Why Mr. Filch, you simply reek of squib-liness." Joking, she gave him her best imitation of a pureblood bigot, her nose turned up.

He looked crestfallen, obviously not seeing the humor. "I hate myself for being a dirty, filthy, squi-"

Allie reacted fast, cupping his cheek that was hot with embarrassment. "No, don't say that Argus. Don't you dare ever count yourself out; there is nothing wrong with you for being non-magical. Magic is a burden; hell, I'd give you mine if I could get some of those sweet muscles you have from doing everything manually."_ That sounded a lot less creepy in my head._

He blushed even deeper realizing his hand was over hers on his face. "Did you just say that I have sweet muscles from doing everything manually?"

Realizing they had been standing in front of the Great Hall, and had started to attract an audience she dropped her hand. " Err, yeah I did. Well, it's the truth. It sounded better in my head. Well, are we going to breakfast or are we going to stand around all day and talk about your sexy body- okay, I'm just going to stop."

He was obviously flattered. "Well, milady let us charge the front." He offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked like that into the Great Hall. They were greeted with hungry stares from entire school. Girls from every house of different years were sizing up Argus, and Boys from every house, as well as some of the teachers, were openly ogling Allie. _Eww, gross,_ she thought. She worried about having to go and sit with her housemates. "So, I guess you're going to sit at the teacher's table."

He smiled, slightly turning his head. "Actually, if you'll have me, I wouldn't mind sitting with you seeing as this is our first day. On second thought, everyone is killing me with their eyes because I'm hogging the most beautiful girl in the room all to myself, so with that said-" He turned to walk to the long, dark table designated for teachers, when Allie grabbed his hand and steered them towards the Slytherin table.

She smiled at his shocked expression. As they sat, she whispered into his ear, "How 'bout we give them something to talk about?" He made a sound close to a giggle, but turned it into a cough. They ate in silence until the group of girls she met last night surrounded them; Alicia on her left while Argus was on her right.

She sneakily whispered into Allie's ear, "Alastrina Adonia Dumbledore, how dare you. Captivate three of Hogwart's most eligible bachelors, why don't you? Say, would you mind introducing me to this fine piece of-"

Allie interrupted her, "Three? I am afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alicia sniggered. "Oh come on, you have this dream boat next to you hanging onto your every word, last night you had Abraxas smitten, and don't even get me started on Tom-"

Allie thought that would be a good place to interrupt her friend's girlish gossip. "Please ladies, allow me to introduce you to my newfound companion, Argus, Gus if you will. Gus, is an apprentice here at Hogwart's, and he is-"

Lillian interrupted. "Dreamy." She said, not realizing everyone had heard her. She blushed a red that was brighter than that notorious Weasly hair that sat on her head.

Allie decided to spare her. "Yes, that he is. So, what class do we have first ladies?" She tried steering the conversation from her eye-catching comrade.

A snide voice spoke up. "_We _have Ancient Runes first Alastrina, seeing as you and I were the only sixth years brave enough to take it. And I was unaware of another new Slytherin, I regret to say I have not yet been introduced to this _dreamy _character in front of me." Tom was uncharacteristically cold, obviously jealous of the attention Argus was getting.

Argus stood, grabbed Tom's hand in an iron grip, and stiffly shook it. "The name's Argus mate, now who the hell are you?"

"My name is Tom. Tom Riddle." Tom spat at him. The two boys' were engaged in a fight to the death with their eyes, Chocolate brown to dark- grey._ Hmm, funny I always thought Tom's eyes were black, but they were an iron like grey in the right light. Kind of hot. Wait… what?_

She decided to defuse the situation. "You know Tom, your eyes aren't black like I thought they were, they're a dark steely grey, very captivating by the way."

Everyone turned to stare at me, Tom not meeting anyone's eyes with a slight blush and a look of indifference, Argus with a look of bewilderment, Alicia with a knowing smirk, and all the rest of the girls with a look of acceptance whilst nodding their heads. A voice of authority stole everyone's attention away, including the students from other houses that had been watching the slight altercation take place at the snake table.

"Students, I have wonderful news to share with you all. Since last nights feast, we've acquired three new additions to our school. Firstly, a bright young lady. Where is she now… oh, there you are dear. Please stand up. Let me introduce you to Miss Alastrina Dumbledore, daughter to our very own Transfiguration teacher. She was sorted into Slytherin, and will make a fine addition." She got loud whoops from boys in Gryffindor. Dippet shushed them, and she sat back down. "Next, we have acquired an apprentice for our beloved caretaker who will be retiring this year. Where are you Argus?" Now, Argus had to stand to be examined under the whole hall's inspection. "There you are, sitting with Miss Dumbledore, I see you have taken to each other, brilliant. And, lastly we have decided to add a class called Muggle studies. After you're done with your breakfast you may see the sign-up sheet in the main foyer if you wish to take said class. We have just confirmed the teacher of this subject to be a bright young lad who has graciously agreed to take a year off of playing professional quidditch to try his hand at teacher. I give you, Professor Henry Fenwick. Professor Fenwick graduated a proud Gryffindor from our very own ranks a few years ago; subsequently some of you older kids might recognize him. "

A tall, brooding man, possibly three to four years older than Allie, stood up. He was seated next to Allie's dad. From afar, she could just make out angular features, and a chiseled jaw. _… Definitely going to take that class. _She was just about to pile on even more food onto her plate, when it disappeared. She was mad, and looked up to see who would dare to touch her food when she locked eyes with her dad at the teacher's table. He beckoned her, and gestured to her plate next to him. And next to… Professor Fenwick. _Oh god, Professor McDreamy is sitting next to my dad. _Regardless, she took the long walk up to where her dad was perched, but to get to her destination she had to maneuver around the Gryffindor table. A tall, roguish, rugged boy stood up and claimed her hand.

Kissing her knuckles, he introduced himself. "Why hello there beautiful, my name is Charlus Potter."

She smiled, finally placing his face. Messy hair, languid smile, and easygoing demeanor. This guy was definitely harry potter's grandpa. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him, finally recognizing someone, a sort of confidant. She grew up rooting for the golden trio, and now holding someone that was such a symbol of them made her so happy she wanted to cry.

Charlus enthusiastically hugged her back, grinning at the jealous faces around him sardonically. "You're an enthusiastic one, ain't you love?" He smirked down at her, and she knew that James Potter would inherit that cocky grin.

She realized her actions were a little out of place. "Sorry about that, you remind me of someone I fell in love with growing up. I'll see you around Charlus." She smiled at him, her first real smile in a long time. She was reminded of the reason she was here in the first place. To stop the destruction that was sure to wreck innocent people like Charlus's lives. He would lose a son, and countless friends. She promised she would not spend all of her time with the 'slimy snakes', and would come and visit the Gryffindor common room, and with that he let her out of his embrace. She was aware of all the stares she was receiving, and of all the gossiping around her. She sat next to her father.

Albus, like the rest of the hall, had seen the whole exchange. "Have you met Mr. Potter before dear?" He looked amused.

_Well, way to start rumors about yourself on your first day. _"Actually daddy, Charlus and I had a correspondence of sorts at my _old school _but we've only met today." Allie said loudly, sweetly trying to save face.

Albus nodded knowingly. "Well, I called you up here to ask a favor. Professor Fenwick here is teaching the Muggle Studies class. I have complete faith in him to take to his position swimmingly, but he just voiced a concern with some of the subject material. I was hoping being raised by muggles you might have a better grasp on the subject and could possibly meet with him at the beginning of every week to go over his lessons plan and clear up whatever confusion there may be. Starting tonight, you will have said meeting in his office, assuming you are agreeable."

Allie beamed at her dad. "Of course, no problem dad."

Albus reached over to Allie's left side and tapped on Professor Fenwick's shoulder, bringing him out of a fervent fight with a loose string on his finely tailored trousers. He looked up and for the first time she met the teacher head on. His jawbone was his most prominent feature, until she saw his eyes. Ice blue, his eye's looked unreal. Smooth, alabaster skin with a rosy tint unlike tom's clashed with dark, spiky, chaotic hair that made him look like a rebel. She immediately thought James Dean, but even he didn't do the professor justice.

He was the first to introduce himself. "Henry Fenwick pleased to meet you." With a nod of his beautiful head, Allie was left with muddled thoughts.

She recovered, but clumsily. "Alastrina Dumbledore pleased to meet you Professor McDr- Fenwick, f-fenwick. Pleased to meet you."_ Please let that have just been part of my imagination, me almost calling him McDreamy. _She gave up trying to make an excuse, and settled into a slump eating her oatmeal for the second time that day.

Fenwick broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, Alastrina, do you have a nickname. Sorry, but your name is a bit of a mouth full for a lazy bloke like myself." He smiled, causing her to drool into her oatmeal.

She coughed, choking on her cereal. "Actually, my muggle family called me Allie. I suppose if it's not to casual, you could use it."

He smiled, a dazzling smile. "Allie… it's brilliant," he said testing the nickname out, "So, Allie will you be taking my class?"

She looked unsure. "Well, I was going to, but…" She looked out into the crowd of students. Group after group of girls were flocking to the foyer, for the sign up sheet, she assumed. "…I really don't care to study with a bunch of your fan girls, Professor."

Fenwick looked a little confused, until she pointed out the assemblage of girls from each of the houses. He looked desperate. "Go sign up, please Allie, before my roster fills. Don't leave me with _them_. Especially that little red head, in my seventh year she tried feeding me a love potion in a box of chocolates and she keeps looking at me like I'm something to eat for breakfast."

Albus budded in. "I took the liberty of putting her on your roster and she is on the very top, Henry. I assumed she would be interested in the class." He said with a shrug.

Fenwick spoke before Allie could protest. "Excellent, if you wait in your common room around ten, I'll come to collect you so we can have that meeting in my office." 

Allie couldn't help but nod, helpless. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Err, rock and an incredibly gorgeous hard place. There were worse places she could be in, she supposed. As soon as she walked out of the Hall she was assaulted by questions from girls, some she didn't even know.

"What's he like-"

"What is his favorite color-"

"Did he ask you out-"

"Do you like him-"

Allie's senses were reeling, and her head was killing her. "WHAT the bloody hell are you bints talking about?" She was a little louder than she had meant to be.

"Professor Fenwick, of course." The speaker of that confession was unknown, but the group of girls all nodded, agreeing. Everyone had saw the quiet conversation they had, the whispered jokes, and the laughs. They had taken them out of context.

Allie had had enough today, and this was pushing her over the edge. "I will not gossip, like you lot. So, if you want your answers, go ask him. I want no more of his fan club." She stormed off towards her first class, when someone quietly fell into step beside her. She looked sideways to see tom, gravely looking ahead of him. He was walking her to class. She smiled, and when he turned to look at her for the second time, he was blinded by her loving smile. He looked like he wanted to return it but instead nodded his head, and turned his head back to his front with a serene look on his face.

Allie quietly made a promise to him, speaking more to herself. "You know Tommy boy, one day I'll teach you how to smile."

Whoooop, whoop! Success, Fenwick…huh? I hope he's to everyone's' liking. Personally, I imagine him to look like a Jonathan Rhys-Meyers… look him up (DREAM BOAT! ) So, one or two more chapters till next song, next chapter is kinda a bridge I guess… Anywho, keep reading and I'll keep writing.

**XOXO**

** -Ella Mentry **


	7. Revelations

Revelations

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling

**Note: Durmstrang Reloaded, check it out.**

The day passed on uneventfully, much to Allie's pleasure. She found she had almost every class with tom, save Muggle Studies. At the end of the day she was lounged across the loveseat in the Slytherin common room reading a book of wizarding fairytales, completely amazed at the structure of them as opposed to muggle's. Her new friends on both sides, much like she had been the night before, surrounded her.

An argument broke out between Lillian and Abraxas. The younger sixth year girl was hopping up and down, trying to reach eye-to-eye with the seventh year boy.

"Muggles are beneath us, they are nothing but filth!" He spat at her.

"Says who, your dear old gramps? Times are changing Malfoy. Muggles are not below us they are just out matched, there is nothing dirty about them, and I think secretly, deep down even you know it!" Lillian made a good argument and even Abraxas saw it.

"Bullocks, you are no better you… d-dirty blood traitor! Neither you nor your muggles are fit to lick the dirt from my boots. Someone, Alastrina help me out!" Abraxas looked for someone to help him out, attempting to recruit Allie.

Allie, riled from her blissful peace, put her book down and turned to the two. "Maybe, a song would help, love. Music calms the beast in us, and perhaps you could listen to the words Braxy." She summoned her guitar, and placed a few charms on the instrument. She strummed a few times to test out her handy work. The sound that came out was… like music to her ears. The beat of an 808 thudded in her core, resonating throughout her soul. She began playing, and then stopped much to her audience's discontent. She ran up to her room mumbling to them she needed to change her clothes quickly. She came back down, her hair longer and almost as blonde as Abraxas's; her lips were bright blue. She was scantily clad in a 'Gaga-esque' outfit. She had a leather bustea with ruffled, padded shoulders, and was wearing tight bright blue leather pants. Her look was finished with an intricate blue lightning bolt tattooed on her face. Much to her friends' bewilderment she placed another charm aimed at her throat, and tested it out. She made her voice robotic, just like lady gaga's, and whenever she played her guitar the background of her next song played. She continued on, excited to be singing her next song. She jumped on the couch and began again.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby  
><em>

She was definitely getting into the song, setting her guitar down she charmed it to continue to play, as she mimicked Gaga's moves from her notoriously scandalous music videos. She sang directly to Abraxas, jumping onto the couch cushion next to him.

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<br>"There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<br>_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Give yourself prudence  
>And love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
>In the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself, respect my youth  
>I love my life I love this record and<br>Mi amore vole fe yah _

_I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to survive<br>No matter black, white or beige  
>Cholas or orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave<em>

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way, hey!<br>_

She finished, panting on her knees in front of the fire. Suddenly, a chorus of debate sprang out.

"That was bloody awesome!'"

"What the hell is she wearing?"

"Who the hell cares, it's hot!"

"I love that song, funny I've never heard anything like it before…"

The heated debate was silenced when a teacher's voice rang out. " Bravo, Miss Alastrina. Now, I promise not to report any of you for underage drinking if you let me borrow Miss Dumbledore for a spell." Professor Fenwick was casually leaning against the door frame, his charm was (As always) smoldering, and with a quick wink to Allie all of the fifth and sixth year's that had had a tumbler of firewhisky in their hands struggled to hide it, drink it all, or transfigure it into something that was not illegal.

Allie vanished her guitar, and started to walk out of the common room when, of all people, Tom protested. "It's after hours, only Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are allowed in the halls and seeing as she is neither, I can't allow you to take her." His voice dripped with venom.

Fenwick stepped forward. "Yes Mr. Riddle that's right. Ten points to Slytherin, but Miss Dumbledore's dad wishes me to catch her up on some potions work, since she'll be taking Advanced Potions this year."

This abated Tom apparently, because he turned and stormed up the stairs into the boy's dorm.

Allie walked out of the common room with the Professor, still in her outfit from the performance. When he saw she made no move to try to change out of her scandalous outfit he raised his eyebrows, but kept walking until they reached his office. Allie was pleased to note how easy conversation was with him, and even the silence between them in middle of topics was easy going, not awkward. He led her into his office and transfigured two chairs for them.

He picked up a stack of papers on his desk, shuffling through them. "I only had a couple questions… okay now what in the ruddy hell is a 'Casablanca?'"

She giggled. "Casablanca is a beautiful love story told in a movie. A movie works somewhat like a pensieve, but instead of seeing it and extracting your memories one person points a mechanical device at a scene and the device records it holding the images like one's mind holds memories. Then many people can see it at once."

He looked skeptical. "Well, I'll believe it when I see it. We're watching that 'Casablanca' movie tomorrow in class. I need your help, what is the norm during these picture shows? What do you do?"

Allie was overjoyed. "Professor, I am so excit-"

He cut her off, reaching out to grab her hand stopping her fluttery gestures of joy. "Please Allie, call me Henry. 'Professor' is your dad, your almost my age for Merlin's sake."

She smiled at his hand. "Sure _Henry, _it still feels weird though, anyway you're going to want to watch out. It'll be dark, the movie is romantic, and all your fan girls will be there." She sniggered.

He leaned closer to her, smirking. "I think I'll manage. Besides I'll have you to protect me, won't I?"

She was leaning closer to him, and as soon as she realized where she was she sat straight as a rod. "Yes, well…err…umm, you also need popcorn, and some cola and candies. Oh, and comfortable bean bags."

He immediately transfigured said furniture, turning to her with a cocky grin. "Bean bags: check. Now, what in name of Merlin's hairy arse is the rest of that stuff?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go down to the kitchen's to talk to the house elves." She made to walk out of the office when she bumped into him.

He growled. "Watch where you're going."

She was surprised at first, but soon stood on her tippy toes coming eye to chest with him. Yet, she still looked intimidating. "Make me, Fenwick."

He was about shoot out a stinging retort when he looked down to see she was shivering. They were well underground, and she was only wearing a tiny piece of leather. _A tiny, tiny piece of leather, _he thought. "You look cold, here take my cloak." She was about to protest when he stepped around her and wrapped her in his cloak washing her in the scent.

He laughed at her surprised look. "Go ahead and let all the other girls in your dorm smell it too, I know that's what you teenage girls do when you're in the dorms late at night, and there's a new, mysterious, hunky professor."

_Cocky little bugger he is. _"Yeah, I wouldn't flatter myself is I were you." She grumbled.

They stumbled through the darkness until they reached a massive portrait roughly sixteen feet high of a bounty of fruit. Peaches, apples, grapes, oranges, and an array of melons atop a beautiful dark cherry dining table loomed overhead, mocking all who dared pass.

Fenwick looked befuddled at the painting. "What do you reckon the password is, my love?" He said in an overly husky imitation of a British accent.

Allie stood back sizing up her opponent. "Let me see… if I remember correctly, the marauders get into the kitchens by…" She beamed. "Oh, it seems so obvious now. Stand back, pet!" She made a show of overly dramatically pondering the painting. She mulled this, observed that and after she was satiated in her breakthrough, she tickled a lone pear that had apparently rolled away from the cluster of fruit it belonged with. With a boisterous moan, the picture swung forward and the pair stepped into a flurry of activity. Tiny creatures scurried about, every elf had there designated job.

One stopped to question their intentions. "Can Tibby help misses?"

Allie was in love. In front of her stood a smaller than normal, male house elf and it was obvious this one was young and adolescent. She fell to her knees and enthusiastically replied. " You are adorable Tibby! Oh, I want one, I want you!" She pointed to Tibby, and he jumped obviously shocked at her proclamation. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you dear. Are you all right, love?" She was concerned at the sight of his tennis ball sized eyes filling with tears.

Tibby choked back a sob. "Misses said Tibby was adorable. Misses asked if Tibby was all right, misses! Tibby is honored"

She was bewildered that the elf was crying at her affection, but then remembered their nature. She embraced him, hugging him close to her. "Oh, of course I do Tibby, what's not to love?" At the mention of her love for him he cried louder. "But, Tibby mustn't cry. I forbid it. Now be a good boy...uhhh, elf and dry your eyes." She wiped off the tears that had fallen with the sleeve of Fenwick's cloak (To which she received a huff, and a glare), and smiled at him warmly. "Now I need a favor from you, a big one. This favor is one I wasn't going to trust with anybody, not even a human, but I met you and I trust you."

Tibby stood proudly. "Anything the misses wants, Tibby will do."

Allie beamed. She explained to him where he would find muggle cola, candy, and went into great detail on how to make popcorn. As soon as she was finished with her instructions, Tibby looked up at her with adoration. "Tibby will do everything the misses requested and it will be an honor. Is the misses hungry? What about the young master?"

Allie looked over Fenwick; she had forgot he was even there. He was staring at Allie deal with the House Elf with a look of amazement. Allie turned to Tibby. "You know Tibby, do you know where a girl could find some good sweets around here?"

Tibby bowed to them both, and with a smile and a 'pop' apparated away.

Allie stood up and walked over to Fenwick, who was leaning into the wall looking like he owned it. "Oh yeah? And what are you looking all smug for Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-help-I-think-I'll-just-lean-up-against-this-wall-like-I'm-a-sodding-wall-model?"

Fenwick sniggered. "Well you were doing a wonderful job, I didn't want to get in your way. By the way, there is absolutely no way I'm am going to put into my mouth any part of Mike _or _Ike. Who are those ruddy blokes anyway?"

Allie was going to correct his mistake, but was interrupted. "Allie, you know when we met this morning, and you introduced yourself? You almost called me something, _McDr- _something. What was that?" He asked.

Allie turned beet red, and mumbled. "Professor McDreamy is what I almost said. It's what I nicknamed you in my inner monologue."

The smirk on Fenwick's face was not to be concealed, when a loud crash stole both of theirs attention. In the doorway stood a messy Tom Riddle, covered in what she assumed was flour. She was instantly rolling on the floor. Between peals of laughter, she managed to choke out, "You…. y-y…_a ha ha_…you l-l-look like Scar-face!" She was clutching her sides, and after a few minutes she stood up, gasping for air. To her surprise, Tom hadn't moved or made any attempt to clean himself of the powdery mess that clung to him.

Fenwick's voice rang surprisingly firm. "Tom, what are you doing here so late?"

Tom opened his mouth with a look of malice in his eyes, when Allie intervened. "You know Henry, I forgot I asked Tom to meet me here so he could escort me back to our dorms. I knew it would be late, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be the reason why the Muggle Studies teacher was walking around like a zombie on his first day." She offered a sheepish smile.

Fenwick deliberated. "Is this true Tom?"

Tom only responded with a tight, mechanical nod.

Fenwick eased up." Very well," He turned to Allie, his voice softening. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early and you can explain what a zombie is. Are you sure your going to be okay?" He asked Allie, but he was looking at Tom.

"I'll be fine Henry. I can take him anyway. With my wand hand tied behind my back." She winked.

Fenwick nodded, and walked past Tom on his way out staring at the younger boy firmly.

Allie walked over to Tom and reached out to touch his powdery face. She brought her fingers covered in the unknown white substance to her nose, inhaling deeply and then down to her mouth where she quickly darted her tongue out to taste it.

She considered the taste. "Hmmmmm, definitely flour. You'll live."

Tom scathing remark was quick to follow. "Yes well, thank you Professor Obvious. What was Fenwick doing here? Is that your idea of extra credit? What would dear old dad think, I wonder? "

Allie ignored his comment. "Curious..." Allie trailed off.

"What?" Tom spat.

"Oh-oh nothing. It is curious that I see you wand sticking out of your pocket." Allie whispered loudly.

"And why would you find that to be so curious?" Tom huffed.

"Oh no reason. It's just that… if I can see your wand, I wonder what you have stuck up your arse so far." Allie spoke the foul words with such innocence that tom chuckled. "You know Tom, I wish you would laugh more." Allie confessed.

Her comment ceased all laughter on his behalf. A loud 'pop' startled both of them, and with a shriek Allie was on her knees again. "I completely forgot all about you getting me sweets, you sweet elf! Tom, come here and meet Tibby."

When Allie brought the attention away from herself and to her companion, Tibby visibly recoiled. "Tibby is knowing young master Riddle already."

Allie knew to steer the conversation away, aware of the grief Tom had probably given the Elves in his earlier years. "Well Tibby thank you so much, you've been a great help to me. Master Fenwick will find you tomorrow so he can gather all the snacks."

Tibby handed Allie a covered dish. "Here is the sweets misses wanted. G'night misses. Young master Riddle. "He said with a bow.

As soon as Tibby left, Tom shuffled awkwardly. "Yes, well this night has been exciting, but I guess I'll return to the dorms now. Goodnight."

"Not so quick Tom, stay a while. I have this," She checked under the cloth that was draped over the dish Tibby had handed her," chocolate cake here, and let's get real I cannot eat this all by myself. It'll go straight to my thighs." She smiled invitingly.

He looked suspicious. "Why?" Was all he could ask.

Allie laughed. "Cause we're house mates, silly. We better get to know each other better if we're going to outsmart those sneaky Hufflepuffs'. Now get your tush over here and sit next to me." She patted the floor she was sitting on, propped up against one of the counters in the kitchen. She summoned two forks, and handed one to Tom. They ate cake, talked about anything, and Tom even rubbed flour all over her (And Professor Fenwick's cloak). She quickly cleaned him magically, much to his surprise and annoyance. When they found they had surprisingly finished off the entire cake, they decided it was about time to go back to the dorms since it was well into the wee hours of the morning.

As they were about to part ways up the stairs in the common room, she took Tom's hand and squeezed it. "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should sneak into the kitchens late at night more often, if you ask me." And with a smile, she quickly pecked Tom on the cheek. She looked into his cold, emotionless face searching for something, anything. Finding nothing, she squeezed his hand once more. With a slight bow of the head, he turned and glided up the stairs.

_Well, this ones going to be a tough nut to crack, indeed_, she thought

When he had almost reached the top of the stairway he turned back towards Allie, who was still watching him. He spoke very quietly. "And, thank you for saving my arse back their Alastrina."

Allie smiled, pleased to have found some human in him. "Please Tom, call me Allie. And, don't mention it, what else are friends for?" With a smile and a hop she trekked up the girls' stairs. She tried to not wake anyone as she felt around in the dark for her bed. Suddenly, three squealing girls ambushed her. They straddled her and the lights were turned on to reveal every girl was awake, watching the struggle.

Lillian was the one to speak. "Where did you and Professor Fenwick go- and are you wearing his cloak?" She grabbed at it, inhaling its aroma.

Allie struggled for air under the three girls' crushing weight. "I helped him with lesson plans, he needed some assistance with some concepts with muggle living and seeing as I was raised a muggle he thought I could help."

Adele was the one to speak up this time, and it was the first time I had heard her speak. "I know he fancies you though." She said looking down.

Allie was going to question her, but Lillian, Isabella and Padilla beat her. "WHY?" They all chorused.

Adele was hesitant, but spoke firmly. "Well, he and I grew up in the same village not too far from one another and I know for a fact that he was raised a muggle as well."

Deadly silence filled the room like a bad stench.

Somewhere in the boys' Slytherin dorms, a young man was just barely succumbing to sleep as the clock in the common rooms' struck 3 o'clock. He leaned into his pillow and touched his cheek, falling into a dreamless sleep with a whispered word on his lips.

"_Friend_."

**YES! In my story, Tom isn't mean yet but hopefully it can be avoided. And he's starting to get feeeewwwwings(: So, another song this chapter. I wasn't going to do another song until later but I was struck with the creativity bug. Keep on, keeping on. Maybe I'll take song requests if you have them?**

**XOXO**

** -Ella Mentry**


	8. The Other Side

The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.**

FYI: Italics are Allie's thoughts if they're directly after her dialogue. If not, you'll be able to tell what they are for. Sorry if there's any confusion.

Allie stumbled down to breakfast the next morning, not really caring to straighten her hair. Her loose curls bounced with each step and people stared at her. Her thoughts immediately zeroed in on Tim. _Jeez, aren't I allowed one messy morning. I was up at four o'clock and it's barely…_ She checked the time and groaned. _Arggghhh! Eight o' freakin' clock! I hope Tom looks at least a little exhausted. _She looked up and down the table for him. Spotting him (Looking as handsome as ever) sitting close to the end by himself, she wondered why death eaters didn't surround him. Or the knights of whatever they were called in school. She sat next to the other girls and asked, "Why is Tom always by himself? What's his story?" She grabbed an apple and took a bite thoughtfully, trying to look uninterested.

Abraxas sat next to her and, hearing her question, answered. "Because he's a filthy half-breed and no one in their right mind fraternizes with such dirt! To think he was sorted into the noble house of Salazar disgusts me. Father very nearly sent me to Durmstrang when he learned that they were allowing _filth_ into the ranks of Slytherin." He shot Tom daggers with his eyes' and Tom glared at the group of sixth and seventh years' with malice. Abraxas draped his arm around Allie and huskily spoke into her ear. " You know, I don't usually date sixth years, but I'm willing to make an exception for you love." He trailed off, practically molesting Allie with his eyes.

She sweetly smiled at him, making sure everyone was listening. She ran one finger down Abraxas's chest, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "Really, you'd do that. For me?" He nodded, smiling smugly. Allie locked eyes with Tom down the table who looked like he was about to puke from watching the scene before him. She winked at him and turned her attention to the white-blonde boy, leaning forward she whispered, "Close your eyes pet, I've got a surprise. "

He did as he was told, arrogantly smirking to himself. "I knew you would come around-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Allie picked up the closest bowl on the table in front of her and emptied steak and liver pudding onto the seventh years' lap. Allie stood up, turning red with anger. "You sodding git, how dare you think you can insult him. He is no less dirty then you, you spoiled brat, regardless of what the contents of his blood are. You ever wonder why your mum is also you aunt? Purebloods now a day are either inbred or faking. It's because of blokes like you hatred is born. If I EVER hear of you insulting, harassing, talking to, looking at, hell even thinking about anyone with your prejudiced mind, I will personally turn a very important part of your male person into a blast ended skrewt."

She knew she had to do that, Tom obviously alienated his self from the rest of his house and if she could entice him to confide in her she might have a chance of befriending him. With that she picked up her plate and stormed down the table to sit next to a pale, sick looking tom. They ate in silence, as did the rest of the Slytherin table.

A few minutes later tom looked up from his untouched bowl of porridge. "Why did you do that? And don't say cause we're housemates. You don't know me." He looked suspicious.

Allie put her apple down and lifted her head. " You know Tom, I did that because I don't know you. But I know Abraxas, because I've had to put up with people like him all of my life. People who sit up on a high pedestal looking down on lowly 'half breeds' and those not worthy. Frankly, I am not going to put up with it and you're too polite a gentleman to stick up for yourself. In the muggle world right now, there is a man who is exterminating a whole race of people just because of his silly prejudices… and to think that Purebloods think themselves so much better than muggles. That's all Grindelwald is doing, he's pissing on us and calling it rain." Allie was fuming, her eyes bulging; she slowly counted to ten in her head.

Tom's face screwed up in confusion. "Why do you care? You come from the Dumbledore family; old and pure as they come. You wouldn't know what it was like to grow up in Slytherin where everyone knows you as the 'half breed.' Why should I take your pity?"

"It's not pity I offer you Tom, it's salvation. I do understand growing up different. I had no friends to confide in; I didn't understand why I was different. Then I find that Albus freaking Dumbledore is my dad, my mom is some powerful deity that I've never met and I have so much pressure to do great things. Tom, do you know that I haven't even ever had a boyfriend? Sixteen years old and nobody wants me." Allie was sobbing into her school robes and she felt a hesitant hand on her shoulder. She knew she was overly emotional because of her 'cycle', but she still let her tantrum roll on. She looked up to see a sullen tom mulling something over in his head.

He spoke hesitantly. "On my eleventh birthday, my father came to the small German orphanage I was living at and took me out for the day. At the time I though it was wonderful, that I had someone to call family and a place to call home. But he didn't take me home, after we were done he just dropped me back off at the orphanage without a backwards glance. You see my mum was a witch that fell in love with a muggle down the road from where she lived. She decided she would give him a standard love potion weekly so that they could be together. Once she had gotten pregnant with me, she thought she could stop giving him the potion and he'd stay for me. He was repulsed by the fact that she was a witch and left immediately. She died giving birth to me and even though I was his fault she still loved him. So she named me after him. Tom Riddle. I hate him." He confessed.

Even though his pat had gotten reassuring she sat straight up. "But Tom, you can't blame your dad for what happened. People deserve to be forgiven. You can't let that hate for him consume you. You're an adult now you can reason with him and show him that being a wizard isn't a bad thing-"

He cut her off. "You don't know what you're talking about. Repeat any of this and I'll… you'll…." He struggled with a suitable threat, but not finding an appropriate one stood up and stalked away.

Allie tried to forget the trouble she had gotten herself into earlier that day while she was doodling on her potions notes. Making an enemy out of a powerful, potentially violent wizard like Malfoy was probably something she should have thought about. What was done was done; she still had Fenwick's class to look forward to. _Casablanca _had been an obsession of hers' as a child. She loved to sit up in her normal room, in a normal house, knowing her normal family was downstairs, and get lost in the black and white drama that for a few weeks consumed her. That was after she had gotten over _Titanic_. She would have to make Fenwick show that one next.

Allie was so relieved to see her Muggle Studies class door in sight she nearly sprinted through the crowd in the hallway. When she finally did reach her class, an excited Fenwick who ushered in the class and gave Allie a wink greeted her. When everyone in the class was seated in their respective places, Allie studied the assemblage. Girls outnumbered boys' 5:1. That was to be expected, but what had surprised her was that she was one of two Slytherin's taking the class. Only Lillian had shown up. Finally, the young professor spoke. "For our first lesson class, I thought it would be a treat to engage in a very popular muggle recreational activity in which young people like- no, Mr. Bones not that activity, we are going to watch a movie and then I'll explain the basic mechanics." He readied the screen and sat his unofficial fan club down in their respective seats whilst nonchalantly looking for a vacant beanbag, plopping down on the bag next to Allie's.

Allie looked over annoyed. "You better not be one of those guys that like to talk during movies, this one is my favorite."

Fenwick looked nervous. "Alright, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted-"

A boy who had barreled through the door, with erratic breathing that gave Allie a headache, interrupted the Professor.

The boy, who Allie recognized as one of her housemates, Cygnus, clutched a desk while struggling for breath. Allie lazily cast her wand to the side, without looking up. "_Augeoper." _The result was immediate; Cygnus turned a more appropriate shade. He straightened his school robes and stood up straight. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was not his voice that came out.

"Well, well, well. Started all the fun without us, did you lot?" Tom's voice drawled from the doorway. The entire class turned in horror as the two Slytherin boys stepped into the classroom.

Professor Fenwick, remembering the events of the night before, turned an embarrassing hue of purple before speaking in a low, deadly voice. "What are you doing here Riddle?"

Tom faked a shocked look. "Why, Professor Fenwick, whatever do you mean? I only want to partake in this educational experience of a lifetime. Right, Cygnus?"

Fenwick was livid. "My class roster is full boys, so I'm afraid I can't-"

This time Cygnus spoke up with a timid voice. "But sir, Professor Dippet approved it, he said the class needed a few more males. He said-"

"I'm not entirely sure I care what he said," Fenwick was a violent shade of eggplant and practically snarling at Tom.

Tom's indifferent mask faltered for a split second and underneath Allie saw the monster that one-day would prove to be such a tyrant. Tom's eyes were an unforgiving black and his face was screwed into a look of hatred. Allie, seeing this, knew something had to be done. If no one corrected this behavior he would slowly get away with more and more.

She wondered why her two male housemates wanted to take Muggle Studies, but she threw that to the back burner. Stepping in between the two men, she shocked the entire class. Slowly, gauging his reaction she stepped closer to Tom. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she hesitantly spoke to him. "Ruhig, ruhig. Nicht hier Tom, es lohnt sich nicht. Menschen beobachten und sie sind gnadenlos." Allie was understandably nervous and faulted in her German a little. She knew the chance she just took was a long shot, but her voice was soft and comforting. Tom slowly reacted, at first he tensed up, but gradually he relaxed and nodded towards her in recognition.

Allie turned to Fenwick and pleaded to him with her eyes. "Professor, do you need help starting the movie now?"

His gruff reply was immediate. "No thank you, I've got it." His cold stance was unsettling to Allie but she spoke to the Slytherin's. "We're watching a movie so just pick a seat. We're discussing the mechanics afterwards." They instead chose to sit in stiff backed chairs in the back of the room. The black and white movie calmed her; Allie was even more transfixed by it than the witches and wizards around her. She laughed, she spilled popcorn everywhere, she talked back to the screen (Which annoyed a few Hufflepuff boys sitting next to her) and she cried. Everyone around her was either a mixture of annoyed and entertained or kind of scared. Finally her favorite part came on, and she was quoting alongside Humphrey Bogart, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." As the final credits rolled, Allie was the only one talking, "What a great movie, spectacular movie really. Didn't ya'll just love the part when they-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the looks her classmates were giving her.

"Alright class, instead of going over the mechanics, I was wondering if ya'll would rather take a vote. All those who want to find out about the complicated mechanics of this 'picture', raise your hand." Three older Ravenclaws did as well as one or two Hufflepuffs. "Alright, all those who want to skip the explanation for tomorrow's lesson and instead partake in another muggle activity called 'acting', raise your hands." Allie eagerly raised her hand alongside a majority of the class. "Alright class that settles it, tomorrow will be running scenes from muggle plays, movies, and books. Class dismissed. Oh, Allie do you think you could stay for a minute?"

Allie grinned and nodded, happy that he wasn't mad about the Tom incident. She walked over to him at his desk and asked, " What's up Professor Henry?"

He shuffled papers on his desk, not wanting to look up at the younger girl. "Yes, well there was something I've been wanting to ask you and I really can't seem to find the time – or the courage, he muttered. – but…"

Allie leaned forward, confused at his nervous jabber. "Yes, Professor?"

This only served to worsen his nerves." Yes, well I was wondering if you could help me get together the scripts for tomorrow."

Allie smiled, confused at his worry over such a trivial thing. Maybe he took his job really seriously. "Sure, no problem. Okay, first and foremost we'll need to get Pride and Prejudice. We could also do some scenes from… my own work. I'll gladly write out the appropriate scenes tonight and bring them tomorrow. Are you in opposition to musicals as well?" She was not able to hide her excitement.

He was hesitant. "No, by all means whatever you like I am quite sure your peers will like as well." With that he dismissed her and since Muggle Studies was her last class she set out to the common room, determined to write out scripts from the greatest romance movies of the century for her class's next lesson.

By the time 2 o'clock in the morning came she had already written out the most romantic scenes from _Titanic, A Walk to Remember, Pretty Woman, Ghost, Dirty Dancing, Romeo and Juliet,_ and even threw in a _Phantom of the Opera scene_. She was just finishing one of her favorite scenes of _Pride and Prejudice_ when she slowly unknowingly fell sound asleep. She woke barely realizing two strong arms wrapped around her. She was about to protest when she recognized him from his robes. Only one person in the entire school kept their robes so immaculately clean: Tom. He looked down with an amused look and quietly asked, "What, no fight? You didn't even know who I was."

Barely registering the fact he was laying her down in her bed besides her many rolls of parchment from the movies scripts she had been writing she calculatingly huffed, "Of course I did. I knew who ever it was that was carrying me was a Slytherin because no one else had our password. That rules out three-fourths of the school. Second, I registered the fact that the arms that were carrying me were strong so that ruled out females and Abraxas. Lastly, I noted the disgustingly clean condition of your robes and realized it must have been my pal, Tommy. Thanks by the way. I shudder to think the consequences if anyone with a lesser sense of propriety found me asleep on the couch."

He stood awkwardly at the foot of her bed. " In class today, how did you know I speak German?" He changed the subject.

"Because you told me you were raised in a German orphanage. I went out on a limb, I wouldn't have told you anything in English, because then everyone would have understood. That would've embarrassed you," She said sheepishly.

"Yes well, thank you. Goodnight." He made a sharp bow and turned quietly making his way out of the dorms. She wondered how he able to get up the stairs until she saw him place a charm on his shoes. Then he stuck his foot on the wall of the staircase and easily walked along the stairs. She contemplated why he had carried her instead of using magic. She wondered why he had even bothered at all.

Her dreams that night featured Tom. He was dressed up liked Mr. Darcy and was asking her to dance and when she refused him he walked up the wall and danced with another woman. She woke up early that morning, grabbed her scrolls and walked to the bathroom. "I have got to stop eating after midnight."

Yeah! Supeeeer pumped(: Next chapter will be pretty wicked, I'm not sure if I want tom to be jack from titanic or Mr. Darcy….Hmmmmm. Well, regardless he's going to be sexsterious;D I just made up that word for tom. Sexy/Mysterious.

**Anywho, keep reading. **

**P.S: The German roughly translates to "Calm, calm. It's not worth it Tom.** **People are watching and they aren't forgiving**."

**XOXO**

** -Ella Mentry.**


	9. More Questions Than Answers

More Questions Than Answers

**Disclaimer: I'm Not J.K Rowling.**

A/N: So, if you feel like I'm taking the story in a way you don't like feel free to tell me. I'm just doing this for kicks and giggles. Let me know. On with the show.

One interesting fact about Allie was that she dreamt in any language except for English. Not that it was amazing that she dreamt in foreign languages, she was born with an adept mind for speech. Her muggle mom had enrolled her in many language classes, which she was thankful for. She was fluent in German, Spanish, Greek, Italian, and of course English. What was strange was that the first language she had learned was English, but she was no less keen to it as she was Italian (Which she learned at age 6). Sometimes she would dream she was a young rebel on the fringes of society in early modern France and other times she would dream of distant lands where sultry Spanish accents were almost as important as competence with a sword. But one thing was always constant, the language. Having had the dream about Tom the night before worried her, not only for the fact that he had been charming and incredibly cute, but that they had spoken in English. She made a mental note to ask her divinations teacher, Professor Awena, what that meant. She trudged down the halls not even stopping to talk to the portrait of the over-weight monk that resided just outside the Hufflepuff common room. She was in a right foul mood and she was determined that everyone feel just as lousy as she did. Passing a very confused looking Argus she stomped her way to a lone seat in the middle of the table. She was angrily biting into an oddly shaped pear sized fruit with purple spots when she saw out of the corner of her eye someone join her in her solitude. A smug looking Tom was inspecting her out of the corner of his eyes. Allie was extremely annoyed with the fact that the Tom who had helped her up to bed and had shown a shred of humanity was his cold, indifferent self again.

"Oi! You just gonna sit down next to me and be Mr. I-don't-talk-or-other-wise-show-affection? 'Cause if you are, warn me. I don't feel up to that today," Allie spat at Tom. She immediately regretted it, because for a fleeting second she swore she saw hurt in his eyes.

Just as quickly as it came it passed and he sneered at her. " Well, forgive me for not being obnoxiously loud like your dear Abraxas. Your sitting in my bloody seat-"

"Oh, your bloody seat is it. Can you please show me where it says 'Mr. Riddle A.K.A King of Snakes', because my eyes deceive me. You know what, if it weren't for your pride-"

"My pride?"

"- You might just be a halfway decent fellow. But no! When are you going to learn that you can't just get by life with out letting anyone close to you? You know if you weren't so scared-"

This time he did succeed in interrupting her; he stepped towards her only allowing three inches between them. "So this is what you want. You want me to get closer to you?"

Allie was at a loss for words. Looking up to his face and then back down to her eye level (His chest) she stuttered trying to grasp a sentence. "I didn't say me. I meant you're so lonely all the time. You wear your discomfort like a favorite t-shirt. It's not healthy," she trailed off. She sounded like a worried mother, but she didn't care.

Tom narrowed his eyes accusingly. "So, your worried my behavior isn't healthy. What about yours? You prance in here from Merlin knows where, never been to Hogwarts before even though you're sixteen. You throw yourself at the caretaker _and_ a Professor in the same day, I find you strolling around with one at an ungodly hour. You give me looks sometimes like I'm Grindelwald's doppelganger. Your mere existence raises more questions than answers." He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I'm afraid you need to get better acquainted with disappointment, because if it's answers you seek you shall be spending more unwanted time with it." Allie turned violently on her heel and stomped off. Not stopping for any of her friends, not stopping for any of the staff, and definitely not stopping for a rather annoyed ghost who walked into her path. Her thoughts were a flurry as she paced up and down a hallway she had wandered into.

I can't believe the nerve of that git. I can't believe he had the nerve to question me; he's the future bloody dark lord. Ugggggh. I wonder why he still hasn't gone even a little bit evil; I can't catch him hurting a freaking fly. That's it, drastic times calls for drastic.

Allie had made up her mind. The next day she wood start out to find the room of requirement, then she would start cooking up a steaming batch of polyjuice potion. Her plan was simple: she would disable Cygnus and grab a couple hairs. After she was cleverly disguised as him, she would work her way into the boys' dorm and try to find out what Tom talked about to the only boy in their house that was semi-civil to him. It was fool proof, that is to say if Tom didn't question her really being Cygnus or if she didn't make the potion right and she got sick because of it. Or… She really needed to stop being so negative. She walked to the greenhouses 30 minutes earlier than usual.

She had calmed down from her little 'episode' despite _he _being in all of her classes. Towards the end of the day she sauntered to her muggle studies class lazily, happy that the brunt of her workload was over for the day. She was also very excited for the acting she was going to be able to do. She hoped she got a good partner, maybe a Hufflepuff. They would probably cry easier. She walked over to Fenwick's desk and proudly sat her bag full of scrolls down.

She beamed at him. "There they all are. Some of them you won't recognize because there my…err…personal work." She hated copyrighting other artists' work, but she could just out and say 'Oh, you've never heard of that movie because it won't be made for another fifty odd years in the muggle world.' That would be very detrimental to her cause, indeed.

Her Professor looked over her work with a scrutinizing eye. "Well, I can definitely tell a teenage girl wrote these. There all romances," he said with a fake grossed out tone.

"Yeah well, if all of the Hufflepuffs eyes are wet then my work here is complete," Allie said with a wink. She turned to seat in her seat alongside a nice, heavy fourth-year in Ravenclaw.

Professor Fenwick took center stage. Literally. He had turned half of his classroom into a stage fit for Broadway. After a few dramatic moments, he was washed in a bright, yellow spot light. " We become just by performing just actions, Temperate by performing temperate actions, and brave by performing brave actions. Today, I want you all to come out of your comfort zone and act. Act like you're somebody else, act like you're somewhere else, and I don't care how you act so long as you do just that. If you reach under your seats you will find two envelopes. The seats you chose today have chosen your partners. Subsequently, you together have chosen what scene you both will be doing today. You may now seek out your partner."

Everyone was a flurry of action. Almost as soon as he said that everyone had reached under his or her desk. Allie was just as excited, but was logical and calm. She knew no matter how fast she went she'd still find out who her partner was, regardless. She opened her envelope to find a key. Looking around she figured out that half of the class had either a lock or a key. She now realized what she was meant to do. Wander around aimlessly until she opened someone's lock. After a few minutes of chaos, she saw the numbers of unmatched people dwindle. Sitting in the back of the room was an unpaired

Tom. Still looking as haughty and smug as he did that morning.

No bloody way.

She was unattached to her corporal self as she glided towards him. She knew if anything were fair and just in the world, she would be paired with the heavy-set younger boy she was previously sitting next to. If there were any higher being with a shred of pity and care she would wake up from this nightmare to find she was still laying on the couch in the common room. If life were fair.

She was standing before Tom, under his twisted, angry face. She was out of body when she calmly took his hand and guided her key into his lock. Twisting it ever so slowly, she gasped.

Click.

That tiny noise condemned her to her fate. Whoever was watching from up above had a serious hatred for all things Allie Dumbledore.

Tom looked on with incredulity. "Where is your second envelope?" He asked, a hard, cold edge to his voice.

Allie still beside herself with disbelief handed it to him. He fumbled with both of their envelopes and whispered something confused.

Allie looked up, hoping she hadn't heard what she had heard. "What was that?"

He looked straight into to her eyes, jade green to steel grey. "Pride and Prejudice. What is it about?"

Allie shook her head. "Well I'll be damned… It's a muggle romance story that's set twenty years ago in England."

An excited Fenwick who explained swept up the pair. "Allie since you are experienced in this, I was hoping you would go first. Splendid. Okay, you and Mr. Riddle take the stage. Oh, wait what are we going to do about costumes." He thought for a moment, tapping his wand on his chin. "Okay, this should suffice." He transfigured Allie's robes into a flowing white dress that was fitted from the waist up. Her hair was swept up into a elegant twist with loose curls framing her face. Her lips were painted with a deep, burgundy red color that stood out against her tanned skin. Tom however, was dressed in _very _well fitted trousers, showing off his toned legs. He wore a waistcoat that was a deep shade of blue, and his under shirt was of some kind of fluffy, ruffled material. His hair was swept into elegant yet somehow still messy curls and at that moment he was no longer Tom, he was Darcy. Now she not only hated him for being Tom, but for also being Darcy. Both were alike, both proud and stubborn. And socially awkward. Fenwick shoved copied scripts into there hands and pushed them on stage. "You got five minutes to remember lines. Good luck."

They both stood looking around unsure of what to do next. Tom was the first to break the silence. "We should go ever lines. You go."

Allie eyed him. "Actually, I know all of the lines. This was my favorite book last summer, we should probably go over yours."

They spent the five-minutes arguing about whose lines they should go over. Fenwick made the call that they had thirty seconds till curtain and Allie and Tom sat there center stage, staring at each other with malice. The curtain drew back and Allie forgot where she was.

Tom's first line rang out, confident. "I love you. Most Ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

His outstretched hand was very enticing indeed, but Allie walked by it as if she didn't care at all. "Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through indeed, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done." She said the last part sarcastically, but only Tom caught it.

Tom looked incredulously at her. He was good indeed, "Is this you reply?"

"Yes sir," said Allie politely.

Tom looked on in disbelief. "Are you… are you laughing at me?"

"No." Although, inside Allie indeed was.

Tom's cynical tone rang out. " Are you *****rejecting* me?

"I'm sure the feelings which, as you've told me have hindered your regard, will help you in overcoming it," Allie languidly told Tom.

"Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?" Tom asked.

"And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgment," Allie ran up to him angrily.

"So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty..."

Allie angrily countered, "My pride?" She felt a sense of déjà vu from their fight earlier that day.

Tom however was unaffected continuing,"...in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?"

Allie laughed bitterly. " And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

They stood a while, huffing and puffing from their angry dialogue. For a moment, Allie swore she saw Tom tilt his head ever so slightly. They faces were inches away, growing closer and closer to each other. A loud cough in the audience stole Tom's attention away.

He looked sobered, aware of where he was. He bowed lowly saying, "Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time. " He swept off the stage, leaving Allie alone on the big stage. And confused, along with her classmates that had witnessed the fake (but all too real) fight. He almost kissed her. To hell with the script, he had that look in his eyes that said he really meant it. Allie was confused and tired and mad and hopeless and angry and scared and so many other things she didn't have names for. Tom had left her high and dry.

And wanting answers.

**YEAHH! Okay, so that scene was obviously from Jane Austen's, "Pride and Prejudice." Ch.9 down, hopefully I can get the next chapter up within a couple days.**

**Anywho, keep on keeping on.**

**XOXO**

** -Ella Mentry.**


	10. Devil in Disguise

**Devil in Disguise**

**A/N: Sooooo, some Tom/Allie interaction but it's mostly building up for later. On with it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.**

"_Human nature is evil, and goodness is caused by intentional activity."_

Allie was more confused than upset, so after letting Fenwick know that she was emotionally stable and of sound being she took to roaming the halls, to try to clear her mind. Around eleven o'clock she felt that someone was watching her, but she soon dismissed it for the old castle they stayed in was likely to made creaks and moans. After another hour of aimlessly walking she started thinking about Tom again. How he infuriated her to no end and then up and left her with no answers. She began wanting a stress relief and thought of sneaking into the prefects' bathroom for a bath.

She was just about to go and find a boy prefect that she would flirt the password out of, when in front of her she found a great big door. It hadn't been there five minutes ago, she was sure of it. She studied the ornate patterns carved into it and she immediately opened the great big door to find a dark room. The dark room casted shadows everywhere and in the middle of the room, in some kind of artificial moonlight, was an ivory piano. Allie called out to the room, which she was glad was found empty. Slowly, it dawned on her. She had accidentally found the room of requirement. She was unknowingly pacing in front of it, wishing there was some kind of way she could relieve her frustrations over Tom without cursing his face off. She walked up to the piano and sat on its bench, running her fingers over the milky keys. She tested one note, and it rang out into the dark room all around her.

Then, she lost herself.

She was playing a Prelude in C major absentmindedly and then it morphed into something faster and upbeat. As she listened to the song, she was reminded of songs her mom would listen to while cleaning up the house. She started to sing along to the music she played. She sang:

"_You look like an angel  
>Walk like an angel<br>Talk like an angel  
>But I got wise<em>

_You're the devil in disguise  
>Oh yes you are<br>The devil in disguise"_

__The song only reminded her more of Tom, but she kept playing. Did she treat him all that bad? Like he had done something wrong. He hadn't yet of course, 'yet' being the key word. She didn't know how she could be nice to Tom and not betray all that was good. As well as her father.

"_I thought that I was in heaven  
>But I was sure surprised<br>Heaven help me, I didn't see  
>The devil in your eyes<em>

_You look like an angel  
>Walk like an angel<br>Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise  
>You're the devil in disguise<br>Oh yes you are  
>The devil in disguise"<br>_

Tom certainly did look the part. He was handsome. He could be very charming if he wanted to be and he was very courteous. While Professors were around, that is. If only they knew of the things he would do, the things he was capable of. Then, perhaps ol' Slughorn wouldn't sing his praises whenever someone so much as walked past the Potions classroom. Sure, she hadn't yet seen him in a compromising position, but she was sure he was on the road to becoming the monster that would be a household name.

_"You're the devil in disguise  
>Oh yes you are<br>The devil in disguise  
>Oh yes you are<br>The devil in disguise"_

Allie stiffened unconsciously suddenly aware of someone else in the room with her. She knew someone had been following her earlier in the hallway, but now she would prove it. She whispered "Lumos" illuminating the dark room with her wand only to find a very confused looking Tom standing in the previously shadowed corner.

Taking in his confused countenance, she mentally shrugged. Then and there she decided she had given up on him, she would just focus on graduating school alive for now. "Pull up a chair."

Giving up the fight they had, he sat next to her on the bench and watched as her fingers flew over the keys. He was looked on, amazed at how little her hands were compared to the giant musical monstrosity before them.

He quietly asked, "Where did you learn such a dirty muggle pastime?"

She didn't stop playing, but quickly answered. "I was given a teacher around 10 years old, but soon grew out of instruction. Then, I taught myself."

With a nod of his head, she knew he was listening. "How about we make an agreement? Question for question. I answer one and then you answer one."

Allie thought about it for a moment cautiously, but then consented to it with a nod of her head. "Alright, how did you get in here?"

In the artificial moonlight, Allie swore she saw a blush creep onto his cheeks. "I followed you." His voice betrayed no emotion.

She simply nodded her head. Tom asked, "Why did you look so scared right before I left you on stage?"

Now it was Allie's turn to blush. "…Because I thought for a split second you were going to kiss me."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Why don't you have any friends? I know you could have some if you wanted. You're smart, not exactly an eye sore, and pleasant when you're not a git." _  
><em>

Tom nodded thoughtfully and the room grew deadly quiet. The silence was impenetrable, until Tom spoke. " If I don't let any one close, I won't grow weak. I don't have to worry about being vulnerable and showing emotion."

And there it was. The reason why the boy in front of her would become a monster subsequently killing men, women, and children. He was afraid of denial. Allie mulled over the possibilities. "Tom, are you aware you are the heir of Slytherin?"

His voice grew quietly dangerous. "Yes. How do you know that?"

She visibly flinched, but soon recovered. "Thomas, are you aware of who my father is? I am a Dumbledore. So therefore, I know everything about everything, subsequently I will be incredibly cryptic and confusing. It's in my nature. I also know about your 'little' pet you keep. By the way, I would love it if you taught me some Parsletongue."

Tom's face contorted into a grimace. He had realized she knew about the Basilisk. His curiosity did not look satiated, but he looked on stoically.

Neither slept well that night.

The next day was a Saturday and there was an unspoken rule that everybody had to go to Hogsmeade. Even though Allie was in no mood to be around humans, not showing your face at Hogsmeade was unheard of. The last thing she needed was unwanted attention and rumors.

She rolled out of bed to confront her next conundrum: what to wear. Looking over her wardrobe she was saddened by the fact that she could not find any plain cotton shirts or jeans. She ended up picking out a tight, scoop neck, black and red striped tee and tight fitted black trousers that stopped at her calves. Slipping into a comfortable pair of red oxford flats, she turned her attention to the bird's nest on her head. Managing to tame it with a few clever spells, it soon hung in soft cascading waves down her back with pins pulling it back to frame her face (As was customary in this time). She decided to play herself up boldly by doing her eye makeup darker than usual and her lips a dangerous dark red. After deeming her reflection acceptable, she bounded down the stairs with her black outer robes thrown over her shoulder. As soon as she entered the common room everyone grew quiet and stared. Looking to her left and right and then checking over her shoulder to make sure death itself wasn't looming over her, she affirmed her suspicion: Everyone was staring at _her_.

Cautiously walking to Alice and her other girlfriends, Allie spoke in a low hushed tone. "Why the hell is everyone staring at me?"

Alice gaped at Allie. "You look bloody amazing! I couldn't even tell you were… you! Your outfit is so chic and daring. Almost futuristic."

Allie blanched. "Oh my, that's so embarrassing. I don't think it looks futuristic though," she said laughing nervously.

Alice shrugged. Allie was known for being humble, but also for being socially awkward and unable to take compliments easily.

Cygnus Black strode up to her confidently bowing his head full of dark chin length curls. An adorable, languid smile stretched across his face he boldly reached for her hand and placed a brazing kiss across her knuckles. "Alastrina, I was wondering if I could escort you on our trip to Hogsmeade this morning?"

Allie's eyebrow lifted unconsciously. He reminded her of his grandson in his youth. He was a couple inches above six feet, but was not at all gangly and awkward. His tanned, well cared for skin was abundant (as his arms were heavily muscled). His hair was like a rebel, wild and unable to be tamed yet still enticing in a dangerous way. His eyes were a dark tint of green and his features screamed aristocratic ancestry. His full lips were always stretched into a mischievous, lopsided grin.

His air of confidence was contagious and Allie grew brave. "Only on one occasion, Mr. Black."

He raised his eyebrows haughtily. "Name it."

"You must call me Allie."

He laughed flirtatiously. "I believe I can manage that, Allie."

They were unaware of a pair of bitter, hateful eyes were scrutinizing their every move.

Hogsmeade was everything Allie had hoped for as a kid when she was reading the books and more. Honeydukes was brightly colored and bustling with activity, Zonko's was a humorous building itself with a high pointed roof that was leaning haphazardly to the side, and Allie nearly wept with joy at being herded unceremoniously into The Three Broomsticks.

"It's everything I ever wished it would be." She said to herself while looking around in amazement.

"What was that love?" Cygnus asked placing a hand on her forearm.

She blushed and shook her head furiously. "Nothing, just trying to remember my constellations. I've got an exam in Astronomy on Monday." She lied quickly hoping to convince her companion.

He smiled charmingly, obviously buying her excuse. "Well, if this bar proves to loud for you there is another one we could go to. It would be much quieter and easier to talk. I know you've never been here, but Madam Pudifoot's is a cozy…"

She paled. Madam Pudifoot's was that teahouse where couples would go. She didn't want to be seen as a couple with Cygnus, but she couldn't show that she already knew anything about the village. "Very well then, let's go to this Madam Puddyfit's." She said sarcastically. She had no choice but to sign her own metaphorical death certificate.

He beamed at her, ushering her out onto the street. They walked past Tomes and Scrolls, a wizarding music store, and a sport's equipment shop until they reached their destination.

Madam Pudifoot's did not disappoint. Walking through the door you were hit with a magical blast of pink and red confetti. Tiny little cupids roamed the airways, singing cute little rhymes about love. They took a seat in a corner booth, but there was something wrong with the arrangement. On one side of the table was a sturdy seat that would barely fit two, but on the opposite side of the table was a bare wall. It dawned on her that it was a clever ruse to get two supposed lovebirds to have to sit as close together as possible.

Cygnus immediately took the inside seat and turned to look at Allie expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to sit?"

Allie, defeated, slid in next to him. He smelled of cinnamon and amber and his scent washed over her. After a few uncomfortable minutes of conversation on Allie's behalf, she began to get that same feeling she had gotten the night before. The back of her neck tingled, but she ignored trying her best to focus on what Black was saying.

"So I told him, if he wanted to act like a dense, daft, dim-witted mountain troll he could go ahead." He finished the sentence Allie had obviously not been paying attention to and she tried to feign interest.

His eyes flickered from her lips back up to her eyes, as he leaned into her and whispered in a husky tone. "You are quite an extraordinary creature, Alastrina."

Then the worst thing that could have possibly happened happened. Allie would have rather seen Headmaster Dippet in lingerie, and then get trampled by a Hippogriff, and then got her eyes pecked out by a turkey vulture, and then get used as a bludger in a professional quidditch game, and then take a swim with the giant squid then what happened next. His eyes flickered down once more to her lips as her took a firm hold of her chin with his hand. He leaned into her and then enveloped her mouth with his. Allie gasped surprised, giving him the entrance he yearned for. At first she thrashed about, trying to rid her mouth of the invader. Deciding to conserve her energy, she stopped fighting him and gave up. She sat there unmoving, waiting until he was done. She noted he tasted like apple butter and butterscotch, which was completely unexpected of him. When he retreated from her mouth finally, she was overjoyed that she had singular use of her tongue again. However, he was not done completely. Still with a firm grasp on her face he pulled her in for one more chaste, sweet kiss on her lips and then kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and finally pecked her nose. He sat straight up, looking down at her through his thick, dark eyelashes and smiled a lopsided grin of victory.

She scrunched up her nose, grinning an insincere smile. "Now that that is over with." She was just about to hex his balls off, when an angry voice interrupted her. "One usually asks for permission before inserting appendages into unsuspecting persons, Black."

Allie turned to see an angered, huffing Tom. Cygnus blushed embarrassed and spat back at Tom. "I don't see how it's any of your bloody business Tom."

Tom looked murderous. " I am simply here to warn you; Next time wait until the lady makes the move. Or at least ask permission."

Everyone in the teahouse quieted to watch the altercation. "You know what Tom, I think I'll do as I please." His voice dripped with venom as he leaned into kiss Allie again for effect and Allie closed her eyes tightly while tensing up. Ready for the invasion, but never feeling it she opened her eyes. The scene in front of her was worrisome.

Tom was standing over an unconscious Cygnus, wand in hand and panting. Cygnus was swollen and red with obvious boils covering his body. Tom came to from his state, realizing what position he was in. For one second, Tom's eyes met Allie's and they shared a mutual connection. He spun quickly, leaving just as abruptly as he came.

Cygnus was fine and recovering well in the Hospital Wing thanks to Allie's fast acting minor healing spells. No one found out about who was really to blame for Cygnus's condition and Allie got a feeling nobody ever would. She sat in a plush armchair that night, with a goblet of pumpkin juice laced with the Draught of Peace in her hand. She had so many questions in her mind and so many problems to deal with. The unsettling calm in the Slytherin common rooms was a precursor to the troubles that lied ahead. Her head of house strode into the room, sticking a flyer to the bulletin board located in the center of the room. After the eager crowd of fourth years filed away excitedly, Allie read in bold letters. '**Winter Ball Next Month, Dress: Formal. Theme: A Winter Masquerade.'**

She groaned loudly, alarming all who sat around her. Add one more problem to her list, why not.

**;o WOW! Hee, well I was a bit long with putting this one up but whatevs. So the song was "Devil in Disguise" by Elvis Presley. That's about it….. except I'm still wondering who Allie should go to the ball with c: ! Anywho, keep on keeping on. **

**MUSHHH LOVE! **

**XOXO**

**-Ella Mentry**


End file.
